Cupcakes
by Jaeda star
Summary: A chibi Tai oneshot. What happens when you mix cupcakes and amusement park rides...


This one shot is an idea taken from the beginning of the first movie where Sora phones Tai accusing him of 'throwing up in her hat'. Personally, I've always wondered what actually happened, so I wrote this. It's supposed to be told from a seven year old Tai's point of view, but for the sake of writing in a stimulating manner, I had to make him sound a tiny bit more mature. I mean, one couldn't write it in the style of a 'see spot run' 1st grade reader. Most of this content is just cute fluff stuff.

I've decided this one-shot goes out to **Light-of-Hope-07**, just as a thank you for being so kind and friendly to a newbie like me! I know it won't make up for the lack of Taiora in '101 Kisses' and I'm still gonna make it up to you in another story! This is a cute story featuring Chibi Tai and Sora.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

_**Cupcakes**_

My name's Yagami Taichi, but my friends just call me Tai! I'm seven years old and I live in Odaiba Japan with my mom, dad and baby sister Hikari-she's three, and like most little sisters, she's really cute and annoying.

I woke up this morning to someone pinching my nose shut. Finding it hard to breathe, I opened my eyes to see Hikari sitting on my bed next to me with her fingers holding my nose closed. She was staring at me with that dumb whistle in her mouth. I was thinking of letting her have it and showering her with booger spray when she let go of my nose, but I was too tired. So instead I shoved her arm away from me and rolled over to go back to sleep. Next thing I heard was the sound of a shrill whistle blown in my ear! Why did dad get her that stupid whistle in the first place? Now fully awake, I was sure of one thing: I would never need an alarm clock as long as Hikari was around.

I wasn't going to let my sister ruin today! Oh no. Because today was no ordinary day. Today we were going to the amusement park with Takenouchi Sora! She's my age, and we've been friends forever now, even though we're seven! Sure, Sora's a girl; but she's had her cootie shots so I guess it's ok for me to hang out with her.

I was so excited about going, that my stomach was doing flip-flops! Then again my moms' cooking might've been the cause of that…

"Oh! Taichi! I've just finished making cupcakes! I need you to be my little taster and try one for me!" Mom held out a cupcake for me to taste with a big smile on her face.

The cupcake could've fooled any normal person into thinking that it was delicious with its fluffy spongy-ness and colored sprinkles. But I knew that beneath it all was a whole lot of belly ache.

"Sorry mom! I haven't washed my hands or brushed my teeth yet!" I had become quite an expert at making up stuff to tell mom when she wanted me to try her new recipes. I hated lying to her, but the sad truth that she couldn't cook to save her life would be too much for her to handle-at least that's what dad told me.

After narrowly escaping the cupcake-of-death, I hid out in my room so mom wouldn't find me again until it was time to go to the amusement park. Little did I know mom had packed in those…those '_things_' she had baked into the lunch basket. She obviously thought I would like to eat them later on. That's my mom for you.

X

"Come on Tai! Let's go on that ride next!" Sora dragged me to a merry-go-round ride with pink and purple horses on poles. I scrunched up my face in disgust.

"That ride's for girls!" I told her straight. Sora frowned at me from underneath her yellow helmet like hat with long dangly straps hanging beside her face. If you asked me, I thought it was kinda silly looking.

"It's not a ride for girls! There's a blue horse for you right there, see?" Sora pointed to it. She was right. There was too a blue horse.

"I'm not going." I stood my ground, folding my arms across my chest. There was no way I would be caught dead riding that sissy merry-go-round! And she wasn't going to make me! Somehow I knew Sora was going to do just that when her face went red and she put her hands on her hips like my mom did when she was really mad.

"Yagami…!"

"…Taichi!" My mom's voice finished Sora's sentence, and had thankfully saved me from getting my butt kicked by my best friend who happened to be a girl.

"It's time for lunch!" Mom waved us over to a picnic table with Sora's mother. I'd been dreading this moment the most.

As I was trying to think up a quick excuse to skip out on lunch, I saw it… My eyes grew wide when I saw Hikari holding one of moms' toxic cupcakes! And to make things worse, she was going to take a bite out of it! I know sometimes I wanted to be an only child again, but not like this!

"Kari! Stop!!" Without a second thought, I raced toward my baby sister on a mission to save her from her doom! Mom was busy digging in the lunch basket and she didn't see me diving for Hikari's cupcake. Sora watched me with a confused and shocked look. Pulling a move from out of an action movie I snatched the evil treat and hit the ground with a roll for extra effect. I lay on the ground, cupcake in hand. Hikari looked at me with her mouth half open in surprise.

"Tai!" Mom used 'the voice'; the one that let me know I was in deep trouble. In a reflex move to save myself from her fury, I crammed the entire cupcake in my mouth, chewed, and, to my horror, swallowed… Clearly I wasn't thinking. That's when all the options I could've used instead of eating it came to me; like maybe throwing it far away? Sora had always told me I never used my head.

Turning around slowly to face her, I tried not to pull a face at the awful taste left in my mouth. I was pretty sure my tongue was growing numb. Mom was frowning at me.

"If you wanted a cupcake, why didn't you just say so? Really Taichi, stealing from your own sister! What am I going to do with you?" My mom came forward with a napkin and wiped my mouth clean like I was some baby! Apparently, I still had icing smudged on my face. Sora was giggling at me. My face got all red. It was so embarrassing! I think I felt sick…

X

Sora laughed happily while the 'tea cups' spun around and around and around. Why did I let her talk me into going on the 'Teacup' ride? Oh well-Sora was happy and had given me a big thank you hug when I said I'd go on it with her. At least she'd taken that silly hat off. The ride seemed as though it went on forever-even when it was over the world around me wouldn't stop spinning! Every step I took was wobbly and I just wanted to close my eyes to steady myself. I found the railing to some stairs and leaned heavily against it. Sora skipped my way holding an ice-cream cone in each hand.

"I got your favorite! Vanilla with lots of chocolate sprinkles!" With a wide smile she held one out for me.

_The cupcake had a lot of sprinkles too…_ Thinking about that cupcake made my stomach turn. I reached out to take the ice-cream from Sora but my eyes weren't seeing right. When I looked I saw double of my one ice-cream! Somehow that ice-cream started to look like the cupcake I ate earlier. I shook my head to get rid of the image and groaned, swearing never again to ride on the teacups or anything that spins for as long as I lived.

"Are you ok. Tai? You look like you're gonna throw up!" Sora asked me, and I'm almost pretty sure she let out a little laugh at how I must've looked right then. Being the caring friend she was, she helped me to my mom and the picnic table bench. Mom immediately started to fuss over me and decided it time to get home. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it that far…

"Look at your hands, Sora! They're sticky and covered in melted ice cream! We'd better get that cleaned up and throw that cone away. You'd better get home. I hope Tai will be alright, Yuuko." Sora's mom said her good-byes to us and moved Sora toward the washrooms near the rollercoaster close by. Sora still held on to my ice-cream cone. Mom helped me stand up.

"Come on, Tai. Let's get you home and in bed. Once you're feeling better you can have another cupcake. How does that sound?"

Suddenly my stomach felt like it was doing the spin cycle of the washing machine. When mom reminded me of the cupcakes, it all came back up again! I couldn't hold it any longer! I couldn't make it to the bathroom, so I grabbed whatever I could find…and threw up.

X

"Tai? Honey, are you feeling better? Sora's on the phone."

It had been a few hours since we'd gotten home; and after some stomach ache medicine, I was feeling better. That is until mom called me to the phone…

"Hello?" I picked up the receiver.

"Tai?! This is Sora. You threw up in my hat, didn't you?! And you didn't tell me about it until I put it on!" Sora sounded awfully mad. I panicked. Not knowing what to say to her, I did the only thing I could think of. What I said and did next might not have been the smartest thing, but hey, I'm only seven for crying out loud!

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong number!"

And with that I quickly put down the phone.

*******************************************************

Hahahaha! Poor Sora! I can't imagine how gross that must've been! Bear in mind that this story had to be written in a simplistic style as it's told from a seven-year olds' point of view. Hope you liked it! Please review-it would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
